


Magical Meddling

by EmmyGracey



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: Newt was back in New York earlier than he initially planned. Tina and Queenie are both thrilled to see him again, but the two sisters have different ideas of how his evening visit should pan out.





	

Newt Scamander decided not to wait for his book to be published to visit New York City again. So he arrived, with a magical creature-less case, a few weeks later on a snowy December evening. 

Queenie had squealed in delight upon opening the door to see Newt standing there. He initially winced at the shrill sound, but quickly recovered to a brilliant grin.

“Hello, Queenie.”

“Oh, it’s so nice to see you! Come in, Newt! Come in!” Queenie was ecstatic as she brushed the flakes off Newt’s shoulders and hollered, “Teenie! Come here!” She turned back to Newt. “We didn’t think we’d be seeing ya for a while.”

Newt fumbled for his words. “Well, I-”

“Queenie?” Tina spoke as she entered the living room, “what are you- Newt?”

Newt’s eyes met hers. His smile threatening to split his face in half. “Hello, Tina.”

She ran toward him with her arms outstretched. She enveloped him in the biggest hug she could. “I’m so happy to see you!” She released him with a look of confusion on her face, she needed to know, “and your book isn’t finished yet, is it?”

Newt cleared his throat before explaining, “Oh, no. I just wanted to visit, that’s all.”

Queenie bustled closer, then. “Well, we’re glad you’re here. Now, sit down, sit down. I’ll go into the kitchen and whip up something sweet.”

Newt shook his head. “Thank you so much, Queenie, but you really don’t have to go to all that trouble.”

“Nonsense. I can tell you’re hungry.” She dashed off to the small kitchen. 

Tina looked at Newt. “Do you want to sit down?”

Newt nodded, took off his blue coat, and sat on the sofa. Tina took the spot beside him. 

Queenie arrived with a beautifully decorated cake moments later. She placed it down and sat on a chair facing Newt and Tina. 

The cake was devoured bite by bite in-between long lasting conversations. Thoughts on the events of the past weeks, how Jacob might be doing, and any new things happening in their lives being the key subjects. 

Before the trio knew it, the clock was striking midnight. They glanced at the small timepiece on the wall.

Newt stood up and began to retrieve his coat. “Right. It’s getting late. I should be going.” 

Tina looked up at him. “You could bunk here if you want to. Just promise you won’t run off this time.” Her tone was playful.

Newt turned his attention to her. “I don’t want to be a burden… again.”

Queenie laughed. “Just don’t disappear, got it? Come on, sit back down, Newt.” 

He did as suggested. “As you wish.”

“Good,” Queenie remarked before breaking into a yawn, her arms stretched gracefully above her head as she did. “I am getting a little tired, though. I think I’m gonna head to bed. Good night.”

“Goodnight, Queenie.”

“Night, Queen.”

Queenie got up and walked toward her room. An unnoticed flick of her wand taking place before she shut her door. 

Tina looked at Newt and smiled shyly. He smiled right back. It was a little awkward, being their first time alone together since their heartfelt goodbye. She decided to break the silence. “I still can’t believe you’re here again. You couldn’t have been home for what, two weeks?” 

“About,” he confirmed. “Bit of a whirlwind once I was home with the Ministry and the publishers. I thought I might find a bit of peace in New York, believe it or not.”

Tina laughed which caused Newt to begin as well. He opened his mouth to speak again right as movement from above caught his eye. He glanced up to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. 

He wasn’t.

Tina noticed it, too. “Is that-?”

“Mistletoe?” Newt finished for her. “Yes.”

Tina’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh.”

“Interesting.”

“Yes.”

Tina felt herself blush as she watched Newt do the same. They quickly averted their eyes from each other.

When they eventually gathered enough courage to look at each other again, they were silent. Unmoving. Lost in each other’s gaze. They stayed that way for a few moments before Tina made the decision to slowly lean in and just brush her lips over Newt’s cheek. 

Newt looked at her, taken aback for a moment, before he himself leaned in. He didn’t aim for her cheek, but placed the gentlest kiss on her lips. Simple, sweet. Possibly the greatest moment of their lives.

Completely engrossed in their kiss, they couldn’t hear Queenie giggling like mad from her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for these two, and I did it pretty quickly. Just a bit of festive fluff. (But not overtly, Goldstein is a Jewish last name, after all.) Short and sweet, I hope. Merry Christmas!


End file.
